Not a follower
by RainbowArtist21
Summary: Ashton Ella is the son of Cinderella and is tasked to follow in his fathers footsteps. However, he doesnt want to be the prince pushed aside by a princess. When he meets some rebels his whole perspective changes. (Not good a summeries)
1. Prolouge

**I'm really weird and I had this idea to make Ashlyn Ella** **as a boy. So here it is, however I changed things so it makes since for my story. One, Apple and Raven they were the first to sign the book (or lack there of) and everyone had to chose whether they were going to be a royal and follow in their parents story or be a rebel and not know where your story takes you. **

**Ashlyn's other will have a brother who is the same age but has been assigned to another fairy tale so my character has to take the roll as Cinderella's prince. The oldest step sister has two children and a lost husband and will become the next step mother. And the younger step sister will turn good have a daughter that will become the next Cinderella. **

**I am shipping my Character with a rebel so don't think he will be all over Cindy over there. Let's get stared. Takes place in first movie. **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ashton Ella was a odd soul. However, up until the book signing everyone thought he was a normal royal and would take his place as the new prince of Cinderella.

He didn't like that. He never thought much about his role in the future until High School when he met his future wife, Ally the new Cinderella.

At first she's not that much. Of course everyone thinks she's beautiful and wants to date her only to turn around and push Ashton to ask her out because they are "destined to be". He hates that crap. Because, once he started dating Ally he saw all the imperfections in her character.

Not in a way saying how "everyone has a little something"no this girl was terrible!

Despite being raised by two poor people in the worst part of town and having your mom literally DIE in front of you. She has been raised by her parents and she has been spoiled with stories telling her how her life will get better and how everything will work out in the end. She had a huge ego though none of the royals cared too much. They liked her because that means one more person on the royals team.

Currently high school has been all about royals and rebels. It's super distracting, but it's all anyone can talk about because in a few weeks everyone is going to sign the book saying how all their lives will be just like their parents. Ashton even though is very convincing as a royal has toyed around with the idea for a while now. He started thinking about the pros and cons of staying a royal.

Pros: _If I sign the book all the royals will like and respect me. I will still have a trusted relationship with my brother and parents. _

Cons_: I don't know if I want to take the role as prince only to be kicked aside by Ally. And I have to deal with Ally for the rest of my life._

Then there was being a rebel.

Pros: _I'd be free from all the chains that keep me in destiny. I would never have to see Ally again. And I could meet new people that have the same struggles as me. _

Cons_: my brother and especially my parents wouldn't be happy. I would let all the royals down in there numbers. They might think I'd abandon them. And the rebels might not like me because I was previously a royal. _

The cons on rebels and the pros took the stage on royals so he made up his mind he was staying a royal. That's when she showed up and changed his whole future.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

** Sorry its a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**I do ship my oc with a rebel and you will find out who it is in the next chapter. I love this idea but it's kinda out there so tell me what you think of it. RainbowArtist out~**


	2. Meeting your destiny

**This chapter is going to be where he meets the people that change his life. **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ashton was currently sitting in class trying to decide what to do at legacy day and he didn't even notice the bell ring. His brother Hector would have told him however, he has been so lost in thought lately he hasn't even bothered. So now Ashton was sitting with his head down in his desk not noticing the students shuffling out of the classroom.

When he felt a hand on his head he assumed it was Hector. But dismissed the idea when it started violently shacking his head. "W-What?! Get off" he protested and the hand finally let go.

He was able to sit up now and he saw two girls one with her arms cross and had a very pale competition. She had black and purple hair and was wearing a mid evil looking dress. He assumed the other girl was shaking his head. He glanced at her and saw her jumping up and down with her crazy curls bouncing in sync with her hyper body. She had teal and purple hair with a big puffy skirt and blue polkadot stockings. Ashton wasn't drawn to her wild hair nor her creative outfit but her bright blue eyes that looked like they could swallow a whole ocean.

He caught himself staring and quickly looked away. He noticed how the bouncing girl didn't seem to register the staring but the other girl gave him an amused smirk. He then noticed the whole class was gone and starts to panic thinking he was late for his next class.

The purple haired girl quickly put a hand on his shoulder and said "where are you going it's free period." And Ashton relaxed a little and sat back down. "So who are you two?" He asked not trying to sound rude but the words came out of his mouth before he could think twice.

The teal haired girl stopped bouncing and glanced at her friend and saw how she was looking down like she was embarrassed.

The teal haired girl then turned back to Ashton and held out her hand "Madelyn Hatter daughter of the mad hatter" she said while shaking her head and letting her eyes go wonky adding to the affect.

"Ashton Ella son of Cinderella" he said and taking her hand and Maddie gave him a sympathetic look then turned back to the other girl.

She whispered something in her ear that Ashton couldn't make out and then heard the girl sigh. She then finally looked at Ashton and bit her lip clearly trying to say something. She then looked at him straight in the eye with a fierce look that startled Ashton but then it quickly turned into an confused but slightly amused feeling and Ashton didn't fully know why.

"If I tell you will you promise not to get scared" she said looking down again. Ashton nodded his head and now he was completely focused on the girl not even trying to notice Maddie which was kinda hard cause she was jumping up and down again.

"My name is.. Raven, Raven Queen I'm the daughter of the evil queen." She finally said and looked back down in shame. Maddie stopped jumping and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

They were surprised to hear nothing come out of Ashton but then thought he must be too scared to talk. Only to he completely shocked when they heard laughing.

They looked up to see Ashton almost falling over crying his eyes out and laughing like a maniac. That sorta made Maddie smile and Raven noticed and got a smirk on her face.

Once he was done laughing he turned to Raven and Maddie. "Oh..oh my god.. you guys are too much!" He started still trying to catch his breath. "You were acting like someone freaking died, and it was only that!" Now the girls were completely confused and exchanged a look.

Ashton then walked over to the two and smiled a sweet smile at Raven "nice to meet you Raven you seem like a nice person" making Raven and Maddie's jaw drop to the floor. "Y-you don't think I'm evil?!" She said in disbelief. Ashton give her a funny look and then smiled again "why should I, i haven't seen anything bad from you and you've actually seemed pretty nice. Why should you be held with your mothers title?" He said and when whatever words were going to come out her mouth were stopped by the bell signalling the end of free period.

"Bye guys see you around!" He called and ran out the door. Maddie and Raven exchanged a amused look and headed for there next class.

They were walking in the halls with the occasional gasp and scream but Maddie was too lost to notice. Raven then noticed her smirk a bright smile that she hasn't even seen yet. "He's a keeper" she said without thinking and Raven's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face and Maddie realized what she said. Her face when bright red and she just ran to class leaving a bewildered Raven. Maddie in love?! She thought no way!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ashton was sitting at lunch with his two best friends Apple White and Briar Beauty and his brother Hector, oh and Ally. Apple's mom and his mom have been friends since before they were born so it was no surprise that the Ellas' and Whites' would be friends later.

During middle school Apple and Ashton were always into studying and barely did anything else. That's when Hector came and told them about this new girl he was dating and when she learned he had a brother and a best friend she invited all them to a party. At first Apple didn't like her because she thought she was a rebellious type but after a few months they all became great friends. Hector was told by his father that because he didn't meet the requirements to become Prince Charming for Cinderella he was assigned to another fairy tale but he didn't know how to tell Briar cause then they had to break up.

Flashback.

"Son may I talk to you in my room?" King Henry asked his oldest son. Hector was hesitant because he had just taken the test to see if he was the right person to be the next Prince Charming.

He sat down on the bed and King Henry cleared his throat and prepared for this talk.

"Son you are my oldest child and that would mean that you are the person to take my place and marry your step cousin Allison. (I think following your destiny to the point where your forced to marry your step cousin is just wrong) Hector nodded he somehow knew this was going to happen. The king continued "however, your set of skills is more geared towards another princess so as of tomorrow you will be informed of your new fairy tale and your brother will take your place as the new prince of Cinderella.

The next day was torture for Hector he had hoped to keep his relationship with Briar until he met his future wife. However, his father informed him his new fairy tale wife was at his school and he had to break up with his girlfriend.

He was waiting to tell Briar and when he got up the courage he sat down next to her on the side of the school and was about to tell her when his mirror phone went off. It was a text from his dad saying which girl is his new wife.

King Henry: dear son I have been informed of your new fairy tale. The story is of Aurora and Prince Phillip and your new fairy tale wife is Briar Beauty. I hope you will have a nice happily ever after.

Hector nearly screamed when he got the text. He tackled Briar and she told him to get off. "Hector my dad told me I have another Fairy tale prince and he said I have to break up with you." She choked out and Hector just wrapped he in a hug from there position on the floor.

Briar" he said gaining the girls attention.

"It's me"

Flashback end.

Briar was so happy to hear it and by that afternoon the whole school had heard about the exchange and was telling them how great there lives will be.

Now back to the present there is one person at the table that still hasn't be introduced. Allison Tremaine, Anastasia and the bakers daughter. Despite what other people say and her sweet and kind mother Ally was a terrible person. She was more like her other aunt Drizella and that is an insult. She has a huge ego and always want to be the middle of attention.

She thought that because Ashton was her future husband she could let her true self go around him so his best friends and brother had no idea how vicious the woman really was. Even if they knew they probably wouldn't care. This whole year has been about Royals and Rebels. And having Ally is just one more Royal.

So all five of them were sitting at there normal table but Ashton was a little more quite then usual.

The others didn't dare ask him why because they already knew the reason. After Ashton talked to Raven and Maddie the word got around that Raven tried to threaten Ashton to do something but he escaped. He had already got a speech from Hector saying when he falls asleep that is what happens, but he didn't care what he said. But he couldn't say what really happened or the royals would think he was crazy for being friendly to the daughter of the evil queen.

He had talked to Maddie later that day. Away from everyone and told her how stupid everyone was by saying how evil Raven was. Maddie really liked how Ashton has some common sense and wasn't set on Royals and Rebels. Maddie told the exchange to Cedar, Cerise, and Hunter and they seemed to be a little more nice to Ashton despite it being the same day they met.

Ashton was lost in thought and the others at his table were talking for when a paper airplane flew into Ally's head. She grabbed it and placed it on the table gaining everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Apple asked and Ally shook her head. "I don't know it just came flying at my head." She answered scratching her chin.

"Maybe it's a love letter?" Briar said with a smirk and the others just rolled there eyes.

Ashton was more concerned about who threw it. He looked around and locked eyes with Maddie and the other Rebels at the neighbouring table. Maddie shook her head with a bright smile kinda in a mischievous way. Ashton didn't want to find out what was in that airplanes so he just started slowly sinking in his seat.

Turns out it was the right move because Apple took the airplane and tried to open it thinking it was a note. How wrong she was.

Once she touched to paper there was a big explosion. It was revealed to be filled with some sort of blue and purple powder. Once Apple realized her mistake she was already too late. Everyone at her table and the unfortunate people that were near her were covered in the powder. Now everyone's attention was to the table and the looks of anger in the Royals face.

Ashton slowly looked at the table and tried to cover his laughter. He slapped his mouth with his hand to stop himself from dying from laughter.

Hector looked at his brother and was slightly confused but then saw his hand over his mouth and assumed he was covering his gaping mouth being mortified by the scene in-front of him.

Ashton glanced at Maddie and the Rebels who were dying from laughter. Maddie then wiped her tears and motioned for Ashton to come with her as she Raven, Cedar, Cerise, and Hunter got up form the table and went out into the hall going unnoticed by everyone still staring at the Royals covered head to toe with coloured powder.

"I'm going to get some towels" Ashton said and before anyone could reply he had already left for the hall.

When in the hall they noticed how all the students were in the Cafeteria to caught up in the explosion to notice the six talking.

They stopped waking and at that moment Ashton uncovered his mouth and let out a wave of heavy laughter. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS GENIUS!!!" He started congratulating them in the idea.

They started walking down the hall and struck up a conversation "who's idea was it?" Ashton stared. Cerise answered and pointed at Maddie "this one was sick of all the Royals sending death glares at Raven and decided to give a real reason to hate us." Maddie smiles and without a hint of embarrassment or regret just started saying how nobody makes fun of her friend and gets ways with it.

"We thought of having kitty drop a stink bomb but that that would be too obvious." Hunter continued. Ashton then looked at him confused. "Who's Kitty?" He asked and Hunter rolled his eyes and said "Kitty you can come out now!"

Ashton saw a pair of sharp teeth appear and then a girl he assumed was Kitty popped out of nowhere. The floating teeth attaching to her face.

Ashton jumped a little and the others only laughed at his reaction.

They talked for a few more minutes before Cedar said "so Ashton right?" He nodded. "What's your opinion on the Royals and Rebels?" She didn't want to drop a bomb but she was curious. Before she could think twice another question came out "in other words are you going to sign the Story Book Of Legends?"

Ashton then stopped and looked down. The others expected him to say an answer right away, were shocked when he just sighed and said "I don't know"

He don't know why but he then started explaining how he didn't really want to just sit back and wait for a stupid ball only to show how he needs a princess in his life.

He then just started saying how he just wants an adventurous girl who wouldn't relay on him like he wouldn't relay on her.

"I don't really want to marry a girl that can't even stick up for herself against two snobby sisters and just can do things by her own will" he confessed and Raven then looked at him with a smile "so basically you want a girl that doesn't relay in others so anyone but Ally Tremaine!" She laughed. Ashton then started laughing too and soon the whole group was laughing.

"So you like people who are adventurous and relay on themselves to get stuff done?" Cedar said trying to make sense of his logic. Ashton nodded and the others smiled at how he was so open and understanding.

"Welp the butterfly sure has sniffed out the right caterpillar." Maddie said laughing and the others just riled there eyes at Maddie's gibberish. They expected Ashton to do the same or at least be confused at the statement. They were surprised when he laughed along with her and said "I guess it is a good thing you woke me up"

Maddie looked at him with a sparkle in he eyes and jumped towards him. "You understand me?!" She screamed excitedly.

Ashton then noticed all eyes were him "well yeah if you think about it really it's easy" the others only smiled at him and he felt a weird feeling of acceptance. He realized he could be the wacky crazy person he really was. He really liked being adventurous and fun just like these guys. He thinks he will enjoy hanging around with these new friends.

Maddie then grabbed his hands "you should come over to my dorm and me Kitty and Lizzie can reach you about Wonderland!" The others expected a decline but were shocked again to hear him say "wouldn't miss it, finally the year he's a little exiting!" He shouted as he headed down the halls.

"I can't believe he understood you Maddie" Raven said still on disbelief.

"I think this year will be interesting with our new friend here" Kitty said and the other Rebels nodded.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**And that's chapter two. What did you guys think. I was basing this off if Ashlynn and Hunter relationship however it's not a gay fanfic so instead of Hunter I subbed him for another Rebel. Ashton kinda reminds me of Alistar don't you think anyway RainbowArtist out~**


End file.
